Blood Song
by sllebswap
Summary: BelHaru AU TYL ficlet. He's a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She's a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she cannot live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Blood Song

**Author: **sllebswap

**Beta'd by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing: **Miura Haru and Belphegor

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

**Word Count:** 4989

**Rating: **T (Contains content not suitable for children)

**Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

**Summary: **AU. He's a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She's a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she cannot live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 25/05/13

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

The scent of his blood was driving her crazy.

Her fangs were threatening to burst out of her gums and hunger rippled through her entire being as she stared at the deep lacerations that ran along his sleek torso. In the semi-darkness, her usually nondescript brown eyes glowed with preternatural intent as she gazed, mesmerized, at the dark crimson beads of life-giving fluid that slowly gathered along his wounds before streaking down his pale chest in stark rivulets of the bloodiest red. She shivered slightly and licked her lips at the pleasurable thought of catching each of those delicious little droplets with her tongue, but then she promptly returned to her senses and panic quickly set in.

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. This was bad. This was _really_ bad.

Haru closed her eyes briefly and resisted the urge to turn away from the sight of the male who was wreaking all sorts of havoc on her senses. She tried to take her focus off of the sharp, delicious smell of iron that he was giving out and ended up fixating on his starkly visible injuries once again, her incisors slowly lengthening inside her mouth. Moaning inwardly to herself, Haru resisted the urge to bang her forehead against the nearest vertical surface.

Why here? Why now? Why him?

This was a really terrible time to stumble upon the one person whom she had hoped never to run into since the age of sixteen. In fact, the choice itself was completely non-ideal as well, and stubbornly steeped in denial, Haru willfully tried to resist the inevitable realization.

But blood would not lie, and all of her senses were going into overdrive just from being in his presence, and once again, Haru silently bemoaned her predicament. This was supposed to be a routine rescue mission; she was not supposed to stumble upon her Source here, of all places!

And that he had turned out to be an ally, a faction of the Vongola Famiglia - Varia, assassin, Storm Unit Commander - was something that Haru had not expected at all. She should have listened to her mother when the latter warned her she would never be able to avoid the fate of her kind – even if she was but a Halfling – but this, this was just too sudden! She wasn't mentally prepared!

She was still frozen in place, in shock from the moment she first laid eyes on him and realized that it was the scent of his blood that had led her to him - _that he was hers_ - slowly morphing to indecisiveness...and _hunger_.

What to do, what to do?

Rejection was not an option, and neither was ignorance. Every part of her being rebelled violently against the notion of discounting his presence – his blood would be the sweetest thing she would ever drink, her instincts whispered enticingly to her, like nothing she had ever tasted before – _his existence was for her benefit_, her more dominate, animalistic side insisted arrogantly, _he belonged to her_.

He sensed her presence despite his weakened state, stiffening slightly even as he hissed out. "Who's there?

Haru knew that she could not hide any longer; shaking her head inwardly, she forced herself to ignore her own urges and concentrate on the mission at hand instead. She immediately felt guilty; she was supposed to rescue him, not look at him like he was food - no matter how much her senses were urging her to sink her teeth into him.

After a brief hesitation, Haru revealed her presence. The powers that had materialized when she had fully Changed at the age of sixteen had granted her the ability to assist more actively in the various assignments of the Famiglia, though what she really was and the fact that she was without a Flame was a closely guarded secret amongst the Vongola. In the end, she had chosen to be part of Rescue and Retrieval because it was one of the more low profile divisions in the Family, and the abilities that were inherent to those of her kind made her perfect for the job.

There was no one in the Famiglia that could move like a wraith the way she could.

Dressed completely in black from the neck down, Haru soundlessly materialized before the man who was causing her such conflict.

The Storm Prince Belphegor was strung up like an animal and hanging from the wall by his wrists, his weapons stripped from him and his chest bare, the stark ivory of his torso painted an obscene red from what looked like repeated lashings, and the scent and sight of his blood was almost too much for her to bear. Her fangs slid out fully, and Haru bit down hard on her own lip in an attempt to use her blood to mask the tantalizing smell of his.

"Belphegor-san," she addressed huskily, flashing the seal that marked her as a member of the Vongola. "I'm Miura Haru from Rescue and Retrieval, and I've been sent to help you escape this place. Please assist me by cooperating in this endeavor."

She was struggling to hide her less than appropriate thoughts behind a veil of impersonal professionalism, but the man hardly cared about that.

"The mission-" he rasped, and Haru shook her head.

"Your mission has been compromised and thus aborted," she informed him swiftly. "Please return to headquarters with me to await further instructions."

She went up to him and took out a set of keys that she had lifted from the guard outside. Haru wasted no time releasing him from his bonds. Severely weakened and depleted of energy, he barely had enough power left to remain standing on his own, and Haru quickly stepped up to offer support. He was a proud man though and tried to refuse help from her – a virtual stranger and a woman at that – but Haru quickly put a stop to that nonsense by simply not allowing him to pull away from her grasp. Thanks to the diluted blood of a supernatural parent running through her, she was a lot stronger than the average human being, Flame abilities or not, and the golden-haired assassin was certainly surprised when he found that he could not budge from her hold.

Haru frowned at the stubborn male. "Belphegor-san, I can and will knock you out if you insist on being difficult," she threatened mildly. "Unless you wish to be carried back to headquarters, I suggest that you cooperate and allow me to help you escape this place swiftly and without detection."

She was serious, and the irritating antics of the stupid man were enough to snap her out of her instinctual fixation on him and start focusing on the assignment at hand. By sheer force of will, Haru ignored the blood – his blood – that was calling out to her and leveled her most annoyed glare at the Storm Varia. Great. Her Source was an overgrown brat. He was also glaring back at her like he wanted nothing more than to throttle her for her impertinence – only he was currently as weak as a baby and unable to do so.

"Woman, when I'm healed, you will pay for this, just mark my words," he growled furiously, but he had also quit resisting her efforts to help, so she merely cocked her head at him and shrugged.

"You may try, Belphegor-san, but you will find that I'm very hard to kill," she commented truthfully. She was not lying; the resilience of her mother's kind had been passed on to her, even though she was only a hybrid with a human father. Naturally, Belphegor did not know that and just assumed that the woman was being cocky with him, of all people! He did try to reach over to throttle her then but much to his chagrin, his legs gave out on him suddenly and he had to fight not to pass out from the extensive blood loss instead. Haru lowered him onto the floor and frowned with worry when she saw the extent of the damage that he had sustained. This certainly explained why his blood was all she could think of when she first found him; at this moment, it certainly looked like there was more of it outside of him than in.

He was going to require serious medical attention very soon, but they were still entrenched in enemy territory and she would not be able to get him back to the base in time. That was obviously unacceptable, and Haru knew what she had to do, even though if she didn't like it.

"You are bleeding too much; I need to close those wounds right now."

Somehow, she wasn't surprised when he wasted no time protesting her decision.

"Do…not…touch me, Commoner!" Never mind that his lips were paling and he was already beginning to slur, but he was emphatic in his demand. He was also promptly ignored, and grimacing inwardly for what she was about to do, Haru brought the soft underside of her wrist to her mouth, exposed her long, sharp incisors, and bit down, breaking skin and nicking a minor artery. Immediately, fresh blood welled up onto the surface of her flesh, and crouched beside his lying form, she quickly offered her blood to him.

He was disgusted by what she wanted him to do and immediately pulled away from her. "What the hell do you think you are doing, you madwoman-"

"My blood possesses special healing properties," she gritted out. Never mind that this was not the first time that she had received that repulsed reaction whenever she had to reveal this ability of hers, but it still hurt to be treated like a freak of nature, and especially coming from the person who was supposed to be her Source. "Just take it; I have no reason to harm you, and I promise that you will feel better after."

With that, she brought her wrist to his mouth once again, and although his lips were turned down with obvious distaste, he no longer tried to turn away from her. The injured blonde looked at the strange woman; he had never heard of any ability like the one she professed to have, and it was all very suspicious. And then, there was also the fact that he just watched her slice open her own flesh with nothing but her teeth, and the strange, otherworldly glow in her eyes as she stared at him intently.

"What the hell are you?" he demanded harshly.

Haru flinched inwardly at the guarded question, but she shook her head at him and replied. "Irrelevant. You need to drink." She paused briefly, and then added. "Please."

That did the trick. Still, the injured blonde had the gall to scowl at her before he wordlessly accepted her offer, reaching up with his hand to bring her wounded wrist to his mouth to consume her blood.

Haru was surprised by how little persuasion it took to convince him to drink from her; usually, she had a lot of trouble getting her injured charges to get over the taboo of taking her blood, but his swift acceptance had just made her job easier. Haru settled beside him, fisting her hand and squeezing rhythmically, encouraging the blood flow from her wound. She was not worried that her self-inflicted injury would dry up anytime soon; her saliva possessed anti-coagulant properties that ensured she would bleed long enough to restore his health before the cut closed up. For now, the brunette sat and waited for the effects of her blood to take effect, idly running her eyes over Belphegor's torso as she did so. It did not take long for the signs of healing to show; the sluggish bleeding of his wounds slowed further, and then ceased completely. Next, the raw slashes that ran haphazardly across his chest started to knit themselves together and close up; it would have been a miraculous sight to behold if not for the fact that Haru had witnessed this regeneration process dozens of times already.

She was right.

He could feel himself getting stronger with each swallow of her life essence, quickly gaining strength even as her blood entered his system, warming him in a way not unlike his favorite brandy. The taste of her was unexpectedly heady, and beyond the initial metallic taste, there was a mild sweetness that tantalized his palate, and a lazy, euphoric pleasure slowly filled his senses. He needed more. His hold on her wrist tightened imperceptibly as he brought her arm closer and started to lap eagerly at her slender appendage, coaxing more of that delicious blood to rise up to the surface, and faintly, he thought he heard her draw a sharp breath in response.

His injuries were mending together well enough, but she had not expected that he would choose to latch onto her with such enthusiasm, running his lips against the sensitive underside of her wrist, sucking and licking at her wound in a languid manner that quickly left butterflies fluttering helplessly in her stomach. The achy pain that resulted from his diligent worrying of her cut turned quickly into quasi-pleasure with every application of his agile tongue and warm mouth. Haru's eyes darkened as heat flooded in her lower belly in reaction to his unconsciously sensual ministrations, and she was stunned by her own sexual response to this man – nothing like this had happened before when she had 'donated' her blood to her allies, and the experience left Haru feeling shocked and rattled.

It was enough to convince the shaken female to pull away from the blonde, but he did not let her go easily. Belphegor grunted and refused to relinquish his hold on her, and her stomach did a quick backflip when his tongue darted out to lave hungrily at her blood stained flesh.

Oh god.

It took sheer force of will, but Haru managed to snatch her arm back from him abruptly. He growled with displeasure but the brunette deftly took the opportunity to move away from him.

"That's enough," she spoke in a faint, almost breathless manner. "You do not need a lot of my blood to heal up. Take some time to recover your bearings, Belphegor-san; I will scout ahead to prepare a path for escape and return for you shortly."

Without further ado, she simply took a step backwards and disappeared before his eyes like a wisp of smoke.

Belphegor's eyes narrowed. Who, or rather, _what_, was that woman?

* * *

After what seemed like a short moment later, he sensed movement outside the door of his cell.

Belphegor slipped silently into the dark corner behind the door, effectively masking his presence from possible intruders, and then he waited. Thanks to the rather unusual blood transfusion, his injuries were healing fast and he had also received a tremendous boost in his previously flagging energy levels – being captured and subsequently tortured by the enemy for days on end tended to have that adverse effect on individuals, Varia Commanders included. However, the blood of his new ally had worked like some strange miracle water when ingested, and the effects were amazing. The Storm Varia wondered how long the Main Famiglia had been keeping her presence and, by extension, her abilities under wraps–

The door creaked open then, and Belphegor sprung swiftly into action, wasting no time lunging over and putting the unidentified person in a secure stranglehold from behind, effectively muffling any possible verbal articulation as he did so. It was a good opportunity to test his newly regained strength. Even when stripped of his signature weapons, the lean, rangy blonde was still well-equipped to handle threats barehanded, and dragging the struggling individual near, he was prepared to snap the neck of the intruder when she exploded into action, smashing the back of her head into his and then going on to bite his hand. He felt impossibly sharp canines pierce his flesh, but didn't have time to swear when she stomped hard on his instep and whirled in his loosened hold to slam him against the wall, her forearm pressed horizontally against his throat to hold him there. Her brown eyes glowed with unnatural focus as their gazes met, and then she quickly realized just who she was assaulting and backed off.

"Don't startle me like that!" she informed him sharply with a frown. Then, she calmed down and shrugged off his sudden attack. "I thought I missed one when I was out clearing the way for our escape." She tensed slightly then, and her eyes quickly darted to his hand, which had started to bleed shortly after being bitten by her. A strange look crossed her face briefly, but she shook herself out of it and quickly turned away from him. "Let's go; the coast is clear now."

She didn't wait for him to respond, merely ducked out of the cell deftly and prepared to lead the way out to freedom. He was not very keen on the idea of blindly following someone he was not familiar with, but he had no choice for now, and first impression aside, the woman was actually more capable than he had originally assumed – her speed and strength had certainly been impressive.

Not for the first time that evening, his interest was roused. However, he was also strangely annoyed by her nonchalant reaction to him, especially when he had tried to kill her earlier (albeit under the false impression that she was the enemy), and she had just brushed it off like it was of little consequence to her. Belphegor twitched at the recollection; what was he, chopped liver?

They arrived at an intersection then, and the woman whom he was irritably contemplating came to a sudden stop from her noiseless, loping run. She went rigid and then stared hard at one of the darkened hallways that were open to them, her action not unlike that of a pointer hound that had just detected prey. He paused beside her to better observe what she was doing; mere moments later, hurried footsteps echoed down the passageway that had her attention, and a small group of armed guards ran towards them. He immediately took a defensive stance, instinctively preparing for combat, but she shook her head at him and spoke once more.

"Let me handle this. I will be done very shortly."

Usually, he would have protested with extreme violence at the mere notion of being told to sit out of a skirmish like some pansy (or just from being ordered about in general), but this time, curiosity kept his short temper at bay. He was interested to see what she could do against a group of enemies.

"Surround them, men! That's the Storm Varia Commander and his accomplice, don't let them escape!"

"_Stop_."

The command was quiet but impossibly compelling, and the men whom she had directed it to halted immediately in their tracks, frozen in their movements. The hairs at the back of Belphegor's nape stood straight up at the otherworldly tone, and his brows lifted in surprise; what manner of sorcery was this – like before, he had sensed no Flame being used – whatever was happening right now the woman was somehow doing it all on her own. Astounding.

Haru never took her eyes off of the opposing forces; she had forgotten to deal with this particular patrol group when she was systematically 'clearing' this route of potential obstructions, but her oversight was not a pressing concern for someone with her abilities.

"Walk away," she told them calmly but firmly. "There is no one here. You have seen and heard nothing out of the ordinary. You will ignore us and completely forget about our presence the moment you start moving again, is that clear?"

She quickly received glazed nods for her efforts.

"Good. Leave now. Thank you for your cooperation, gentlemen."

Without another word, the group of men turned around and filed back down the hallway from which they first came in an un-protesting, dazed manner.

Belphegor stared at her incredulously.

"You brainwashed them," he pointed out flatly. "So this is what you do. You basically talked your way past all the defenses of this place, didn't you?"

Haru seemed to have momentarily forgotten about the Varia assassin beside her, for she looked startled when he suddenly spoke. His irritation increased further when she stepped away from him instinctively before nodding.

"The power of suggestion is part of my abilities," she admitted freely. Despite the unimpressed manner in which he had identified what she had done, she was not ashamed of this particular technique of hers. After all, it was quick, non-confrontational and fail-proof, not to mention, she would rather do this since the other available option would have been much more traumatic – and even deadly – for their foes. "Those men will be back to normal in no time; they just won't remember a thing about us. Let's hurry; a bit more and we will soon reach our escape vehicle."

She quickly led the way down the maze of passageways and he followed reluctantly. Belphegor was quickly getting sick of tailing after her like some lost duckling. The encounter earlier had opened his eyes to more of what this woman could do – that was a rather convenient ability that she had – but more questions had also arisen as a result. Not for the first time, Belphegor wondered what she was made of, and not knowing was quickly driving him up the wall.

Belphegor really hated unsolved mysteries, and she was becoming a rather attention grabbing one.

They soon made their way out of the mansion that he had been held prisoner in and proceeded to plunge straight into the dense woods that surrounded the private property. Thanks to his rescuer's unusual ability, they encountered no further trouble on the way out; it seemed that no one in that building was going to remember witnessing their escape – even if they had. However, it was the night of the new moon and he could hardly see a damned thing outside, though his other senses and natural athleticism were enough to ensure that he kept up with the female well enough, who was somehow moving swiftly and confidently even in the pure darkness. Still, a mere five minutes in and after getting whacked in the face for the third time by the surrounding shrubbery, Belphegor had had about enough of this idiotic business of running about blindly in the dark, and was about to throw caution to the wind and pull out his Flame when she sensed his intention and stopped him cold.

"Don't," she told him, quickly placing her hand over his where she sensed he was about to manifest his power. "This forest is sensitive to Flame abilities. Our whereabouts will be tracked if you call out your Flame now." She sounded apologetic as she continued to speak. "I forgot that you are unable to see properly with so little light. I will guide you to our transport; we are almost there."

Great; her opinion of him must not be very impressive, if she really believed that she needed to hold his hand and lead him to safety like he was a helpless little boy. Already irritable from his capture, Belphegor's pride was also quite dented by then, not to mention, he was also feeling unimaginably irritated that she thought so little of him. The angry blonde snatched his hand from her.

"Just show me the damned way," he snapped. "I can follow just fine without your fucking help."

He was unable to see her reaction to his harsh rebuke, but the air between them cooled noticeably. "As you wish, Belphegor-san," came her clipped reply, and without another word, she turned and took off once more, leaving him no choice but to follow, growling under his breath the entire while. He was really, really getting sick of having to depend on this woman like some weakling; just wait until they got out of this mess, he was going to show her –

Show her what, exactly? Honestly, Belphegor did not know what he wanted to do with the strange woman yet, but he was definitely determined to at least level the playing field between them since for some reason or another, it really chafed at his pride to be in a disadvantageous position beneath her, like right now. It was bad enough that he had carelessly allowed himself to be caught by the enemy – his fellow Commanders were never going to let him live this down – and even more humiliating was the fact that he had had his ass saved by a woman, one who did not seem to have any Flame ability to speak of, and who clearly only had a supporting role in the Famiglia. Yes, he was never going to live this down.

Her lukewarm response to him from the beginning was also extremely maddening as well, especially since he was quite intrigued by her but she just seemed to regard him with neutral indifference. Belphegor was infuriated the more he thought about it, and he was very eager for the chance to show off the fact that he was not as insignificant as she seemed to think he was, and even that thought was irritating in itself. He was a Prince, goddamn it. He shouldn't have to do anything to prove himself; if anything, it should be the other way around!

Of course, the woman whom he was glowering at (not that he could see well enough in the dark to pinpoint her location with absolute accuracy) did not seem to notice his growing ire. No, she was more interested in getting them both out of danger and then getting as far away from this unexpected complication in her life as physically possible. They reached the intended destination very quickly, and Haru came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a large meadow. She wasted no time reaching into the carryall holster strapped to her waist, pulling out a sleek but powerful laser beam and rapidly signaling out a quick series of staccato clicks of light flashes skywards.

Almost immediately, her message was received and response quickly came in the form of a dull roar and the loud whine of starting machinery. The powerful drone and the forceful _whup whup whup _of what was unmistakably the sound of moving helicopter blades was confirmed by sight when the powerful floodlights of the aircraft currently resting in the meadow suddenly blasted on and filled the immediate area with unbearably bright, high intensity light. Belphegor was momentarily blinded, but when he recovered, he failed to miss the stylized crest of the Vongola Famiglia emblazoned proudly on the side of the sleek, pitch black aerial vehicle even as the winds around them started to pick up as a result of the chopper's rotating blades. The long, waist-length wild grass around the idling helicopter started to flatten as a result of the artificial gale, and Haru wasted no time running straight for the vehicle with Belphegor in tow. She pulled herself deftly into the aircraft and then scooted further in to make way for her golden-haired responsibility.

"Spanner-san! Thank goodness you got here earlier than expected!" Haru called out appreciatively by way of greeting. "Let's go; the objective has been successfully retrieved."

The laidback blonde who served as the Vongola Famiglia's Mechanic did not need to be told twice. Within moments, the helicopter that he was piloting took to the night skies and was very soon heading back to base.

"You are certainly as quick as they said," Spanner commented offhandedly once he had keyed in the coordinates of their destination into the chopper's autopilot system and could relax some. "No wonder I was told to arrive ahead of your projected mission completion time."

Haru ignored the narrow-eyed stare that a certain golden-haired Varia was giving her, not that he was being very intimidating with that wild, scruffy appearance he was currently sporting as an unfortunate side effect of his brief stay in the enemy's dungeons. She opted to answer Spanner-san's unspoken query instead. "Aa, it's nothing," she told the other Vongola member honestly. "The target area was not as heavily guarded as I had originally assumed. I lucked out; it's just as simple as that."

Somehow, her polite remark seemed to offend the assassin prince for some reason or another, and he started to glower at her, even more so than before. Haru just did her best to ignore the man, and that itself took up a large part of her concentration since she was already hyperaware of him – the sweet, _sweet_ blood of his was continuously calling her from his veins – and his focused attention on her was not helping matters whatsoever.

Still, Haru managed, and simply avoided any eye contact whatsoever from the visibly fuming male for the rest of the journey back. The brunette turned away from her charge and feigned sleep. It was _impossible_ to ignore him; she could sense his presence acutely and his eyes burned holes into her back throughout the entire journey. It was not a moment too soon when they finally arrived at the Vongola base.

The frazzled woman wasted no time, leaping out of the aircraft the moment it landed on the underground helipad. The presence of Kyoko and other ground support crew meant that she would not have to stick around any longer than necessary – they would make sure that the recently retrieved Storm Varia received the best medical attention and hospitality courtesy of the Vongola Main Famiglia. As far as she was concerned, her assignment was already completed.

Now, to get as far away as possible from here – _from him_.

The agitated brunette mumbled some feeble excuse to her allies, and then quickly turned tail and _ran_.

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_

* * *

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

Hello there, my lovely readers! Welcome to my newest BelHaru work. As you can see, I finally caved into all that supernatural hype and wrote out a vampire fic -. I hope you guys don't find it too sucky, lame pun intended, ahaha.

I do apologize in advance for all the cheesy clichés that you will no doubt find in 'Blood Song,' but I hope you will enjoy reading this all the same. =)

**xXxXxXxXxX**

This fic will not be anywhere near as long as 'Of Sparrows and Princes,' at least I hope not. Ten to fifteen chapters should be a good estimate, I think?

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Just to clarify, Haru is a half bred Vampiress. She has no Flame abilities whatsoever, but possesses several inhuman powers as a Vampire. Increased physical strength, the ability to disappear and appear at will, the power of hypnosis, perfect night vision, and superior healing abilities are some of what she can do as a supernatural being. I do not intend to make her a godlike character; despite her amazing abilities, keep reading and you will soon see that she has her share of flaws as well.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

FYI, the Rescue and Retrieval division (really dull, unimaginative name, I know) of the Vongola Famiglia is entirely made up by me. I'm sure the name already says it all, but I will briefly explain all the same. This department is mainly in charge of dealing with unusual hostage situations and/or the retrieval of sensitive documents/items that require optimum secrecy or a high degree of delicacy. It is an extremely low profile division, so much so that most of its dealings are conducted so obliquely that they are unable to be connected back to the Vongola Famiglia.

In this fic, it just happens that Haru's special abilities complement the mission requirements of this department perfectly.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

You will find that the Haru in 'Blood Song' is more reserved than her canon counterpart. This is largely deliberate as it reflects her upbringing and personal experience growing up as a half-Vampire amongst humans. There will be more on this in subsequent chapters, so do wait for it.

**xXxXxXxXxX**

As for Bel, well, he's still the same perfectly obnoxious Storm Prince that we all know and love in canon-verse. Nothing really surprising, though I may choose to incorporate some of his royal backstory from 'Of Sparrows and Princes' here, but to a much small degree, of course. =)

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Thanks for reading, you guys!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Blood Song

**Author: **sllebswap

**Beta'd by:** MelissaRose85

**Characters/Pairing: **Miura Haru and Belphegor

**Type:** Continuous (InComplete)

**Genre:** Romance/General/Humor

**Word Count:** 4813

**Rating: **T (Contains content not suitable for children)

**Disclaimer:** Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira-san.

**Summary: **AU. He's a temperamental, self-indulgent assassin Prince. She's a feisty, righteous half bred Vampiress with a heart of gold. When it turns out that his blood is something that she could not live without, the dynamics of their relationship quickly changes into something very…interesting.

**Chapter Last Revised on:** 31/05/13

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Belphegor was irritated.

He had just been checked over and cleared by the small medical team that was kept in the Vongola's underground base, and prior to that, had endured having his personal space violated by the aforementioned medics as they examined and treated his more minor injuries; the serious ones had already healed thanks to the special abilities of that girl – Miura Haru, that was her name – who had sprung him from the dungeons of the enemy Famiglia and as such, he was actually feeling better than before, not that it had improved his mood any. To further add insult to injury, he had also been debriefed by his Storm Guardian counterpart, and it turned out that the mission he had been forced to abort had been successfully completed by his rescuer – apparently, she had managed to achieve the mission objective _and_ get him out at the same time, and that damn Gokudera's amusement had made him twitch something fierce.

Picking up on the Varia Commander's less than gregarious demeanor, the Vongola Guardian had the good sense to excuse himself and leave the blonde to fume in peace in the sanctuary of his assigned suite. Belphegor had proceeded to make use of his host's hospitality to do just that, and he stewed for a while before reluctantly coming to the inevitable conclusion that he had been ignoring from the very beginning.

Damn it.

It was time to face the music. The blonde muttered expletives under his breath as he left the guestroom and stalked off to look for the woman whom he now owed a debt to. Several debts, in fact. Just thinking of it made him scowl, and he stormed (no pun intended) around the Vongola underground base until it abruptly occurred to him that he had no idea where to find the woman, who had most inconsiderately shunted him off to the Decimo's girlfriend and her team of medics the moment they arrived at the base before disappearing to god-knew-where. His temper grew even shorter, and then he went off to look for someone who would know her whereabouts. After some legitimate enquiries (read: terrorizing), he was finally led to the Tenth himself, in the training area where the latter was sparring with two of his Guardians even as a third watched them. All four stopped and turned to look at him when he appeared, and Hayato raised a brow when he spotted the Varia's ferocious scowl.

"Still sulking?" the silver-haired male enquired archly.

"Depends," Belphegor snapped back, in no mood to be courteous. "Are you still a lackey?"

Hayato frowned at the insult, and Yamamoto calmly stepped in before the situation could escalate. "Belphegor-san, is there anything that you need from us?"

Beside him, the Vongola Decimo said nothing, preferring to wait it out and see what the blonde wanted. Leaning idly against the wall on the side, Hibari Kyoya watched the scene with seemingly sleepy eyes, appearing to be perfectly relaxed and completely unbothered.

Belphegor ignored all of them and focused on Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Vongola Decimo," he acknowledged tersely. "I need to find that woman. Where is she?"

Hayato's eyebrow rose. He had a very good guess just which woman the irritable blonde was referring to and exchanged a brief glance with his boss, shrugging slightly in reply to the Tenth's unasked curiosity. That stupid Prince was unusually agitated though, and like any good, responsible rival, the Storm Guardian had every intention to milk every ounce of enjoyment out of the situation possible.

What were frenemies for, right?

Hayato's eyes glinted. Ten years down, he still hadn't forgiven the Varia punk for stealing his win during the Guardian Trials. It was going to take a long time before he finally would.

"What woman are you talking about, Belphegor?" The Storm Guardian enquired almost innocuously even though he had a very good idea of the person whom the blonde was searching for. After all, his Storm counterpart had been quite aggravated earlier when he had mentioned Haru during the mission debrief. "We have a fair number of female members, you know. You will need to be more specific."

The damned chain-smoking idiot was yanking his chain, judging by his cocky demeanor and the hint of amusement on his face. Belphegor felt his brow twitch.

"Miura Haru," he all but spat out stiffly. "Where the hell is she? I have unfinished business with her."

All the men, with the exception of the Cloud Guardian (who looked like he was so bored that he was in danger of falling asleep there and then), expressed mild surprise at his reply.

"Unfinished business?" Hayato echoed in a dubious manner. "What unfinished business could you have with Haru? She completed her mission; saving your ass and then bringing you back to safety. As far as you are concerned, she has nothing to do with you anymore."

Belphegor did not relish that sore reminder whatsoever. Still, it was the truth, and he could only glare and fume.

"Don't waste my time," he snapped. "I can just tear this base apart to find her instead."

At that, the Cloud Guardian seemed to finally come awake, his heavy, lidded gaze hardening dangerously. "Is that a threat?" He spoke for the first time since the Storm Varia announced his presence, his silky baritone laden with warning. Like always, the Cloud Flame wielder was viciously protective of his territory and did not appreciate any threat to thrash the domain he guarded. The powerful fighter pushed himself off the wall with a fluid, lazy grace, straightening to his full height as he fell in beside his brother-in-arms. Sensing the intent of the battle ready male and honed by years of combat experience, his fellow Guardians automatically reacted to the change in the air, their stances deceptively loose and open, ready for any conflict that might arise.

Before Belphegor could react to the barely veiled display of hostility, their Boss finally intervened.

"Why are you looking for Haru, Belphegor-san?" the Tenth asked calmly, seemingly unperturbed and unaffected by the heavy tension. His mild tone seemed to act as an unspoken order for his Guardians to stand down, and almost immediately, Yamamoto and Gokudera backed off and retreated to the training area, resuming their sparring match without another word. Hibari continued to stand slightly behind his Boss, his gaze coolly watchful, but he, too, held his silence. For now.

They were at an impasse, and Belphegor was smart enough to understand that he would not be getting anywhere with this group unless he revealed his intentions. He scowled, not appreciating the fact that his hand was being forced in this matter, but he gave in all the same.

"I have some _debts_ to settle with her," the royal assassin growled. "Now, tell me what I want to know or just get out of my way."

For a brief moment, Sawada Tsunayoshi just stared at the Storm Prince with his _hyper intuitive_, amber-gold eyes. Belphegor glowered harder, not backing down whatsoever from the younger leader of their Family and his ridiculously perceptive regard. The Sky Flame user looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Haru is in the suite beside yours, Belphegor-san," the Decimo answered at last. "I'm passing on this information to you purely in good faith. Kindly refrain from attacking the leader of my Rescue and Retrieval team; whereas I have every confidence that Haru can defend herself against you, Kyoya here will not appreciate any damage caused to the base as a result."

The aforementioned Cloud Guardian still did not speak, but he seemed to have regressed to his earlier bored, could-not-be-bothered demeanor, and had returned his attention to his sparring fellow Guardians instead.

Belphegor visibly twitched. Damn it, the woman had been in the room right beside his the entire while and he had wasted time and a sizeable chunk of his pride for nothing. Without another word, he turned and stormed out of the training area, a veritable thunder cloud over his head.

The current Vongola patriarch watched him go with a mildly bemused – and amused – look on his face. It was apparent that the Storm Unit Commander had struck up some sort of connection with the in-charge of his Rescue and Retrieval division, even if neither of them seemed too pleased about it. The Tenth could still recall the image of an unusually nervous, almost jumpy Haru when she burst into his office earlier and demanded to be put as far away from the Storm Prince as possible. Then, two hours later, she had crept back to him with a defeated, fatalistic air around her as she dejectedly asked to be placed in a room right next to the blonde Varia. Truly, Tsuna still had no idea what that was all about, but since Haru was not completely adverse to the Varia Prince (by way of her unusual request), and said Varia Prince seemed unlikely to attack her (even though he looked quite irritated and high strung), the Vongola Boss saw no reason to withhold Haru's location from the temperamental man.

"Well, that was interesting," he spoke slowly after a while, seemingly to no one in particular. "I don't think I have ever seen Belphegor-san this agitated before." He paused briefly, and then continued. "Hopefully, Haru won't be too mad at me for directing him to her doorstep, though."

Hayato snorted in the midst of blocking a strike from Takeshi with the bow of his G's Archery. "I wouldn't blame him too much, Boss. His pride probably got quite dented when he had his ass saved by a woman; I'm actually surprised he didn't have an aneurysm there and then."

* * *

The transfused blood simply could not cut it any longer.

Haru had known even before she had tried to sate the demands of her preternatural side with the packet of chilled, prepared blood that had been specially acquired for her. The usually palatable form of liquid diet bought from the local blood bank that she had always depended on when her senses hungered for a hemoglobin supply now seemed utterly bland and tasteless, and her entire body balked at the notion of consuming that when—

When her Source was so nearby, and her instincts were screaming at her to attach herself to his neck and never let go. Haru moaned miserably and allowed her head to fall onto the surface of the dresser with a loud thunk. Then, she lifted her head and did it again, just to distract herself from the ever present thirst that occupied her mind with unrelenting persistence. Her body simply did not understand why it was being denied the sustenance that was, for all means and purposes, made solely for her, and it constantly plagued the increasingly distressed brunette with demands to feed from her Source.

Much to Haru's dismay, her initial gambit to stay as far away from Belphegor had failed miserably, as she quickly found out that the further she pulled away from the Storm Varia, the worse the cravings got. Proximity played a role in this instinctual bid to remain as close to her newly discovered Source as possible. The further she was away from the blonde assassin, the worse off she felt, until it got to the point where it was almost physically painful. Placing herself nearer to the man seemed to lessen the discomfort significantly, but her hunger still called out to her insistently and Haru did not know how much more she could take before she lost control of herself. The distance issue was going to be a huge problem when the Storm Flame wielder returned to the Varia command headquarters in Italy – good Lord, was she going to have to stalk him for the rest of her life?

The notion was horrifying enough to give Haru pause, and feeling utterly miserable, the young woman thwacked her forehead against the table once more, this time staying there as she gloomily bemoaned her fate. Sometimes she wished her mother would give her adequate warning on such matters instead of just letting them spring up on her unexpected like this. Unfortunately, the Miura matriarch was quite the firm believer of leaving one's offspring to fend for themselves, and so Haru was left to blunder through this entirely stressful situation on her own.

Okaa-san had most definitely not told her what to do in such a situation – no wait, she had. Once, her dear mother had chuckled in a somewhat ominous manner and told her then impressionable ten year old self to never let go of her Source and to drink him dry. Haru, who had then been just a young, thoroughly confused Halfling on the verge of developing vampiric needs and urges, had too many things on her plate to concentrate on what else her mother had told her – though she was definitely regretting her inattention now.

Haru was valiantly resisting her natural urge to attack the Varia Prince like a rabid animal. She had always been unwilling to see humans as a steady supply of sustenance, even though her inhuman genetic makeup as well as the razor sharp instincts passed down to her by her supernatural ancestors often pointed out that their kind had regarded homo sapiens as an invaluable food source for as long as Time immemorial. Being a half breed, she had not always craved blood and had experienced a relatively normal childhood like any other child until she approached her preadolescence years and the vampiric traits granted to her by her full blooded mother started to surface. Those first few years of transition had not been easy, and it had been hard for her to accept her sudden thirst for human blood. There was no getting around this specific nutritional requirement of her changing body, but Haru had tried her best to circumvent the humanity issue (and keep herself away from the possibility of seeing her friends as potential food) by only consuming blood bought from the local blood bank. It was a good trade off; she was still taking in hemoglobin, but without the unnecessary conundrum of having to get it directly from a living, breathing source. That had always been good enough for her – until now.

Haru wanted to cry. What was she going to do?

The poor brunette was not given the opportunity to wallow in her misery for long. The sudden loud banging at her door quickly made her jump with alarm. Startled, Haru pulled herself together and hurried over to undo the latches and open the door. The primal, instinctual side of her started to strain towards the source of the noise as she neared it, and her every sense sprang to alertness with…anticipation. Haru was struck by the strangeness of her own reaction, and when she touched the doorknob and pulled open the door, her wary foreboding changed to outright shock and dismay when she saw the person on the other side.

Oh. God.

It was _him_.

Belphegor.

He was the last person she wanted to see right now and she was immediately overwhelmed by his abrupt proximity. Much to her distress, her senses took in everything about him greedily, and the hunger in her grew even more. Her pupils dilated and Haru quickly slapped a hand over her mouth when her fangs slammed out of her gums just in mere reaction to his sudden presence. The alarmed Halfling took a step back, and then two, the look in her eyes one of extreme wariness and panic.

What was he doing at her door?!

The woman's negative reaction to him was certainly something that Belphegor had never experienced from any other female before. He twitched visibly at her unhappy expression and felt more insulted than ever. Who did she think he was? He was a royal Prince; she ought to be flattered that he was going out of his way to search her out like this! Without a word, the golden-haired male muscled his way into her room, slammed the door close behind him and locked it for good measure so that they would not be disturbed. When he turned back, the woman was somehow on the other side of the suite, looking at him with wide, accusing eyes, as if he was some psychopath who liked to strangle puppies.

It was _extremely_ unflattering.

"What do you want, Belphegor-san?" she asked guardedly at last, her voice muffled by her hand that she was using to cover her mouth. She appeared queasy and uneasy, and he thought she looked as if she was going to be sick very soon. Was his presence so repulsive to her?

Belphegor felt his eyebrow tick with irritation.

"I'm here to repay my debts," he told her with gritted teeth, his patience wearing thin. It had already cost him a significant amount of pride to look for her, and he sure as hell was not relishing the position that he was in right now. "For the mission."

"You don't owe me anything," she was quick to inform him, hand still clapped over her mouth. To add insult to injury, her other hand came up to make shooing motions at him. "If there is nothing else, you may leave."

He was instantly outraged by the way she tried to dismiss him. Beyond irritated now, he stalked towards her, only stopping a few steps away when he noticed her increasingly panicked expression.

"I'm not leaving until I repay this debt," he snapped. "You are not holding this over my head for god knows how long." Her skittish reaction was also adding to his aggravation, and he growled. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he demanded. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Haru's eyes widened, and then she quickly shook her head. "Please; you don't understand. Your presence is making me very uncomfortable."

His brow shot right up at that. His presence made her uncomfortable? The blonde eyed the young woman closely, finally paying attention to her unspoken body signals and the anxious air that she was projecting. His earlier irritation lessened, and he started to smile slowly.

"You are afraid of me." He sounded quite pleased by his discovery, and for a moment, her wary gaze flashed with anger.

"I'm not afraid of you," she snapped back at him, momentarily regaining some of her spunk. "You just make me feel very uncomfortable," she repeated firmly. "Go away."

Belphegor crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a look. "I'm not going anywhere until I pay my debts. Now, tell me what you want."

"I want you to go away," she told him quickly, even as her instincts were blaring a different answer. "Leave before I do something I regret."

She was commanding him towards the end, but since he took orders from no one, she was promptly ignored. "I'm quite curious about you, you know," he spoke then, almost as if she had not said anything at all. "You utilize your powers without the usage of any Flame whatsoever, and your physical abilities are far above that of an average human's. Your talents are quite strange as well…hmm."

She flinched slightly at his comments, but chose to say nothing. He drew closer to her, and her senses relished in his proximity. Her mouth watered. She froze, afraid to move. He looked at her intently.

"What are you?"

Haru snapped.

One moment, he clearly had her cornered and trapped, and the next, he suddenly found himself flat on the bed behind them, pinned down by the same nervous female whom he was trying to get her secrets from, only this time, she had the advantage, straddling his hips and holding him down with her unnatural strength. He was also surprised by her speed, and then he paused altogether when he saw the sharp little fangs that poked out of her mouth. So, he hadn't been delusional when they were in the dungeons.

"I told you to go away; I can't control myself around you." She sounded desperate and almost pleading, the expression on her surprisingly delicate features one of distress. He wasted no time exploiting her moment of weakness, in the blink of an eye reversing their positions before she could even think to resist it, and then she was the one held under him, the tables turned on her, and he leaned down to still her when she started to struggle.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taking the opportunity to observe her. She was unexpectedly pretty in a quiet, understated manner, her large eyes and clear complexion lending her a fresh, youthful appeal. She would have looked almost girlishly innocent, if not for the sharp little canines peeking out from behind her lips.

Her eyes fell onto the side of his exposed neck then, and she stared at it in a transfixed manner. The sheer hunger reflected in her eyes for the briefest of moments surprised him. Belphegor frowned inwardly at his own unexpected reaction – _excitement_ – at her stare. Before he could analyze it further, the moment was gone as quickly as it had appeared. The brunette shook her head and forced herself to look away. "Your blood," she gritted out at last. "It calls out to me. Please, let me go. I…cannot…cannot concentrate with you so near."

Realization of her nature finally occurred to him then.

"You are a vampire," he stated. He did not seem particularly surprised by that fact, despite having never met one before prior to her. He also did not seem particularly fearful or terrified of her, but then again, considering that most of the Flame users were also quite powerful beings in their own right; his lack of fear was not surprising. She did not deny his conjecture, and so, he continued. "How amazing. The Decimo has even vampires working for him now. Is there anyone that he cannot influence?"

Haru was taken aback by his lack of reaction – usually she had to face her share of dramatics and fearful discrimination from people when it came to the thorny issue of her race – but she recovered quickly enough from her surprise to give him a withering stare. "Now that you have satisfied your curiosity," she bit out, "kindly get off of me and leave."

He merely looked at her archly, well aware that he now had the upper hand. "Tsk. You ought to be nicer to me, you know. I have something you need, after all."

Still, he moved off of her but did not leave the bed entirely, shamelessly lounging against the headboard in a thoroughly relaxed manner as if he had every right to be there. Haru quickly scrabbled to sit up the moment he let her up, looking at him warily. They stared at each other for a moment, and then he rolled his eyes.

"You know, you have completely ruined my impression of vampires. Blew it right out of the water, set fire to it, and then kicked it around in the dirt for good measure." He told her almost conversationally, much to her suspicious bewilderment. What on earth was he up to? She kept waiting for him to start freaking out but he seemed oddly sanguine about the entire affair (pun unintended). "I thought that your kind would be flashier, and look a hell of a lot more impressive," he continued in an infuriatingly blasé manner. "And then I met you. Meh."

What the hell was '_meh_?'

Haru was very sure that she had just been insulted. She started to frown at him, suddenly recalling the man's extremely 'charming' personality. For some reason or another, he was also significantly less agitated than when he had first appeared at her door, all puffed up and irritated about some self-perceived owed debt to her or another. It was as if he now knew that he was in an…_advantageous_ position.

"Sorry to ruin your image of my kind," she told him stiffly, grabbing onto her growing irritation as a much needed distraction from her other, more pressing problem. "Now, will you please get out?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, not that she could see it. "I already told you; I'm not leaving until your favor has been dispensed with. This is the third time I've said this; you are not very bright, are you? And here I thought that vampires were smart, devious creatures. I hope you are the exception to the rule, else it'd explain why your kind is so rare nowadays."

Oh, this man was starting to get on her nerves. In fact, he was all but gleefully stomping on them. Haru quickly forgot about her need to keep away from the Storm assassin and wasted no time scrambling right up to him, bristling with anger. Much to her rising agitation, he remained perfectly unperturbed and unthreatened even when she grabbed him by his shirt collar and hauled him right up to her own face. "Don't make me break your nose," she hissed. "I can and will very gladly do it."

He didn't even bother to put up a fight, and just continued to look at her in a skeptically challenging manner. Haru's urge to punch something, most preferably that insufferably smug face of his, grew exponentially.

"So, about that favor," he drawled at last, as if he didn't have her right on top of him and holding him still in a rather threatening manner. Haru fought the urge to groan, her anger dissipating rapidly like hot air from a weather balloon. "What's with you and your one track mind?!" she demanded at last. "For the last time, I don't want your favor!"

"And what about my blood? Do you want that?" he asked almost casually then, and she froze.

It was only for a moment, but she quickly recovered herself, especially when she suddenly realized how close they were right now. Eyes widening, she pushed away from the blonde only for his hand to lash out suddenly to grab hold of her arm, effectively stilling her movement.

"You don't know what you are talking about," Haru snapped. "And let go of me!" It finally occurred to the flustered brunette just how inappropriate the situation was. They were alone in a bedroom, on a bed, and in her anger, she had gotten so close to him that she was practically sitting on his lap. Haru just knew that she would never live it down if one of the Famiglia walked in now and saw her compromising position with the Varia executive.

He ignored her struggles, and now that he had regained his energy, his Flame ability was more than enough to counter her strength. Of course, she also wasn't putting in her full effort to get away from him – no matter how annoying he was, he was still an ally, and also her Source.

"You should be honored, you know," he told her. "This is a rare, one-time deal that I have never offered to anyone else before. I will relinquish my royal blood-"

She glared at him. "Are you stupid?" she interrupted him harshly before he could finish. "This cannot be a one-time deal! You are my chosen Source, I will have to feed from you regularly the moment I take your blood!" Haru's head pounded as she finally gave in to her impulses to yell at the man. Then, just as quickly, she deflated. "Just…go, okay? I will take care of this by myself."

She sounded so weary and defeated, not even struggling to get away from him now. He looked at her.

"How regularly is 'regularly?'" he asked then, and stunned, she quickly lifted her head to stare at him. When she took too long to answer, he tch-ed and demanded quite rudely. "Are you hard of hearing?"

Haru blinked dazedly, and then automatically answered. "I need to consume human blood every month or so," she replied.

"And what do you mean that I'm your 'Source?'"

This time, Haru did not hesitate in her answer. She felt too tired and drained to resist. "It means exactly what I said. My body recognizes you as my Source. Your very being is the optimal for my needs. I will gain more nourishment from your blood than from any other person, and once I have a taste of you, no other will do. I will not be able to live without you."

The last was said in a small whisper, and it was obvious that she did not like this situation that she had been forced into. The blonde did not say anything for a long while. However, when he finally spoke, Haru was in for another shock.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked sardonically then. "I'm already in your unholy clutches. Do I need to bleed myself to feed you?"

* * *

_::tsuzuku::_

* * *

**Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

And so starts the symbiotic relationship between these two. Hope you folks enjoyed this installment!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

As you can see, Belphegor is agreeing to feed Haru as a means to pay off his debt to her – and, of course, to have something to hold over her head as well, as per his usual modus operandi. He may seem pretty tame and obliging right now, but don't be fooled!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

I feel that the plot so far might be a bit rushed, but don't worry, things will settle down after we get through this initial hurdle. I'm still not used to writing this sort of plot (will definitely have to improve more in the future), so please bear with me for a while, and even better, if possible, tell me what you feel is strange or off about the chapters. I will be forever grateful!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Since 'Of Sparrows and Princes' was based mostly in the Varia Headquarters, I thought that it will be a nice change of pace for 'Blood Song' to be centered around Namimori, the home ground of the Japanese Vongola Main Family. So, do look forward to more interactions with Tsuna and his Guardians! At least I will enjoy writing them, that's for sure!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

That's all for now, thanks for reading, you guys!

**xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


End file.
